Demons
}}'' |- !colspan="2" style="background-color:Black; color:#ffffff;" | General Information |- |'Habitat:' Everywhere (in Earth) |- |'Body:' a Great Variety of Sizes and Shapes |} Demons (デモンズ Demonzu) are supernatural beings with various powers. They can be created by someone else or they may live on earth since its birth. There are various types of demons, with many different forms, but throughout the series only two kinds of demons appeared: original demons and water demons. There are six demons with singing powers in the series: Sheshe, Mimi, Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala. All of them were servants of Mikeru. Rules Demons do not follow any rules, but when thay have been created by someone, they must be loyal to him/her or they will be panished. Water Demons Water demons are beings created by sea creatures. They usually has a similar bodytype to the sea creature they created from. They have many demonic powers, but the most of them work underwater or are more powerful underwater. There are only two singing-power demons: Sheshe and Mimi. Known Water Demons: *Izuru (from a shark) *Eril (from a stingray) *Yuri (from a fish) *Maria (from an eel) *Sheshe (from an angler-fish) *Mimi (from an angler-fish) *Sheshe and Mimi's water demons. (from several sea creatures) Original Demons Original demons are demons usually created by flying animals. All the known original demons have singing powers. All the original demons have demonic or magical powers and all the original demons have powers related to singing. They have always tha wings of the flying animal that they had been created from. Known Original Demons: *Lady Bat (from several bats) *Lanhua (from some butterflies) *Alala (from an energy sphere, but she can transform into a fly) Appearance The appearance of a demon can vary from a very scary demon to a very cute one. However there are standard characteristics that some demons have: All the Water and the Original demons have a humanoid body with some characteristics of the animal that they have been created form (eg. Lanhua has been created from butterflies and she has butterfly wings). Powers Main Page: Powers Different demons have different powers and there is not a standard power that is possed by all the demons. However one thing is sure; all the demonic powers are supernatural and they look like magic powers. In some cases they are really magic powers too (eg. Lady Bat). These are the powers of all the demons, shown in the whole series: Izuru: She is basically a beautiful woman, combined with a sea monster, to form a monstrous form of a mermaid. She attacks with water, so she's obviously strongest in the ocean, but she can also utilize her powers when water is nearby. She can create currents, waves, or even transforming the water into sea dragons to attack. When Izuru hears a mermaid's song, the pain is directed towards her heart, and when the song takes effect, she'll clutch her chest and tremble, as if she's afraid of the song changing her heart. She doesn't often cover her ears. Her power of the water is also halted, with water currents steadying and water dragons dissipating during a song. Eril: In her Water Demon Form, Eriru attacks with black, wavy arrows. She can also manipulate objects with her shadow-like powers and create whirlwinds with her spinning. The rag or bandana on her head protects her cat-like ears from hearing a mermaid's song. However, it only works in Episode/Chapter 2, though, because only one mermaid, Lucia, sang to her, and one mermaid's voice probably isn't loud enough. When two or three or more gather though, her rag probably won't make much of a difference, and she has to resort to using sound systems to block out the music and hurt the mermaids. Yuri: Yuri has the ability to control people and objects, especially with the use of her music and, if any, a nearby piano. Maria: Maria's powers are based on ice and snow. She is shown controlling winter and more powerful when the cold season comes. Sheshe and Mimi: They have two songs called Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku and Yami no Baroque. Throughout the series they appear to act more than just sisters, more like a teasing rather than a normal relationship. They were seen using Coco and Noel's pearls which makes their song more powerful. The Black Beauty Sisters are the most powerful servants of Gaito, with a singing voice so strong that the mermaids can barely stand to listen to it. Sheshe is more powerful than Mimi, because she has demostrated all the powers that Mimi has and more that she hasn't demonstrated. Lady Bat: He can sing a song (Ankoku no Tsubasa) that makes the mermaid princensses and other people hypnotised and unable to protect themselves. After he hypnotise people he bite them to forget everything. He can also hypnotise someone to tell him everything he wants, like he did to Lucia. He is able to use magic (or something like powerful tricks) as shown when he was hosting a fake magic show to catch Hanon. His magical abilities incude the ability to create objects that sparkle, he can control and combine bats, hypnotise people (by making his song to be heard anywhere), create fog and make the mermaid princesses weak by using a powerful discoball.He can teleport himself wherever he wants and he can fly by using his wings. When he was in his medium disguise he could levitate himself, without using his wings. He has a sixth sense too, as he could sense the mermaid princesses when they were fighting the Black Beauty Sisters. He can transform into a lot of bats (as another way of teleportation) and he can transform into human. He can also control water (hydrokinisis) as he could separate a whole sea into two seas making in the middle of it immense waterfalls. He also, despite being an original demon, from the land, can breath underwater. He can also create yellow, energy ropes that can tie and electrocute someone or even transport him/her to Michel's dimension. However he has demosrated more powers like telekinisis (when he made a sphere to fly). 'Lanhua: ' She can divide into a dozen smaller versions of herself (which really do not look harmful or dangerous: in fact, very cute) to play a tune that makes the listeners dance until they die. She can also capture people to energy cages. '''Alala: '''Just like the Mermaid Princesses and the other Original Demons, Alala attacks using her songs. When she sings a song, it can send out fire or stars. Alala also has the ability to set fire. Oh Yeah! Arara- Alala sings this song in her Human Form, this song can make all males fall in love with her. It has no effect on any female. Star Mero Mero Heart- She uses this song to attack the mermaids. When the Mermaids hear this song, they start feeling awful and are paralyzed just like the other songs sung by the antagonists. In the manga, she can make the Mermaids dream about everything she wants, including nightmares. Demonic Songs The demonic songs are songs that demons can sing. Thay have many different powers that can vary from demon to demon. There are six demonic songs in the whole series: *Kuro no Kyōsōkyoku - sang by Sheshe and Mimi a powerful song that can make someone to have a major headache *Yami no Baroque - sang by Sheshe and Mimi a very powerful song that can make someone to have a great headache, or can even change temporary the reality *Ankoku no Tsubasa - sang by Lady Bat a very powerful song that can hypnotise someone and make him/her unable to protect himself/herself *Hana to Chou no Serenade - sang by Lanhua a very powerful song that can make someone dance, until death *Star Mero Mero Heart - sang by Alala a very powerful song that can make a male to fall in love with Alala and a female to become very dizy, it is also powerful enough to wreck a whole amphitheater *Oh Yeah! - sang by Alala a song that can make a male fall in love with Alala There are also two combinations of the demonic songs in the series: *Evil Mix 1 - sang by Sheshe, Mimi, Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala a super powerful song that is the combination of: Yami no Baroque, Ankoku no Tsubasa, Hana to Chou no Serenade and Star Mero Mero Heart. It is the most powerful demonic song of the series. It is powerful enough to both wreck a very big amphitheater and make its audience weak and dizy. *Evil Mix 2 - sang by Lady Bat, Lanhua and Alala a powerful song that is the combination of: Ankoku no Tsubasa, Hana to Chou no Serenade and Star Mero Mero Heart. The song can make someone to have a great headache, so painful, that he/her can barely move. Category:Black Beauty Sisters Category:Mermaid Melody Pure Category:Mermaid Melody Category:Male Villains Category:Female Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Mikeru's Servants Category:Mikeru's Creations Category:Winged Villains Category:Winged Antagonists Category:Male Antagonists Category:Water Demons Category:Demons Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Dark Lovers Category:Gaito's Servants